Mirage
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: What happened to Dais after Shadows? Here’s the story I came up with. This OneShot is connected to Shadows and Poison. Please R & R.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors, so please don't sue me._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so here I am, writing Poison and a thought crosses my mind: what happened to Dais? After Shadows, he kind of dropped off the face of the earth. Well, here's the story I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Story Set-up: Unlike most of my stories, this one has been written from the first person, except for the last part. Anyway, Italics aren't used for thought. In this story, I used Italics for memories.**_

Mirage

By Red Blaze 16

Because of you/I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

One might wonder when it all fell apart. I could say that it started the day that Sage's sister entered our world. While I would not have called our trio happy, I would have said we were content.

Then, she entered our sphere of knowledge and distracted Cale from what we had chosen to do. We were supposed to put an end to the Ronin Rodents, but with her appearance, things changed. Cale became obsessed with the girl. His obsession became love. Bah! Love never did any good to anyone. I should know…

"_Kayra?"_

_Rising from her meditation, the dark haired, dark eyed warrior woman stood and looked at the white haired man. A gentle smile crossed her face as she rushed to the man's side. _

"_My love!" she cried happily. _

_Taking her into his arms, Dais kissed her passionately on the mouth. Slipping his tongue inside, he dueled with her tongue until he felt that he should withdraw. _

"_What has you so happy?" he questioned, taking step back to look down at her. _

"_Haven't you heard?" she exclaimed. "I am to help you fight those Ronin brats."_

"_What?" asked the Warlord of Illusion. _

"_Master Talpa has decided that I should get involved," she explained. _

"_There must be some mistake," said Dais, dropping his hands from her shoulder and stepping further away. "Master Talpa said that the Warlords would take care of it."_

"_He must have changed his mind," she replied. Cocking her head, she stared at her lover. "What has you so angry?"_

"_Angry?" demanded Dais, taking another step away from the woman. _

_"Dealing with those children is men's work. You have no business being involved."_

"_Oh?" she drawled. _

_Eyes flashed with angry, Kayra stepped forward and smacked Dais across the face. _

"_Then be gone, Man!" she cried and turned away from the man she thought had loved her. _

Nothing good ever came from love. I learned that lesson well. Soon Cale will know the lesson, but love has already destroyed our group. Cale allowed his feelings for the mortal to cloud his judgement. Now, Sekhmet is gone and taken that stupid girl with him. Cale will track him down and destroy the foolish snake man.

And once the snake man is gone, will the girl take him back? For a time, perhaps. For a time, she will say that she is sorry for how things went and they will love each other…

"_Dais?"_

_Turning from his meditations, Dais stares at the woman that still calls to his heart. Though he knew his words upon finding out about her involvement were said in anger, he did not feel that they were totally unjust. _

"_Yes?" he called, standing from his kneeling position. _

"_I wanted to say that I was sorry about the argument earlier," said Kayra, sweeping a hand through her dark hair. _

_Giving the white haired warrior a seductive smile, Kayra sashayed over. Running her hands down his chest, she looked up into his eye. _

"_Maybe I can make it up to you," she purred. _

"_I thought you were angry about my saying that you shouldn't be involved," said Dais, taking her hand into his. "I still feel that you might be hurt."_

"_I can take care of myself," she said, not trying to jerk her hand out of his. _

"_Then why are you here?" he demanded. _

"_As I said, I don't want to fight," she said, raising her other hand to his chest. _

_Sliding her hand down his body, she stopped her hand when she came to what she was looking for. Cupping his cock through his subarmor, she raised herself on tiptoes and licked his lips. _

"_Let me make it up to you," she said, leading him to his bed. _

Oh, how she tried to make it up to me. I never knew I could come so many times in one night. But, it wasn't because of love that she was there. Oh no! I would learn the next day that Master Talpa wanted her to attack Wildfire and Strata. Her love was nothing but a whore's love, though I did not want to believe it at the time.

I warned Cale when he confessed to me that he was beginning to feel more for that girl than he had originally intended. I told him to stop his emotions now before it led him down a dark path, but he only scoffed at me. He said that Satsuki was not like Kayra. A part of me wishes that that were true.

…………………….

Because of you/I don't know how to let anyone else in

…………………….

I don't know why I remain in the lair that we used. I can only think that maybe Cale will return and we will become a duo. I now realize that Sekhmet was too unstable to ever truly make things work.

Thinking back to those earlier days, a part of me now wonders if what was shared between Kayra and myself was a lie. I know now that Master Talpa had controlled her; that Kayra was not totally herself. But what was the lie?

Damn it! What am I saying? How can I think that Kayra is nothing more than the whore she ended up being…

"_Why did you interfere with our battle?" demanded Dais, standing before Lady Kayra. _

"_Your battle?" she sneered. "From what I saw, you couldn't even handle Wildfire. Now all the Ronins are free. Master Talpa is not happy with you!"_

"_With us? If it hadn't been for you…" said Dais. _

"_Me? I did better than you ever could," she replied before storming off. _

Why does a part of me wonder if that was truly her? Before Talpa called her to battle, she was different. Though I would never have called her sweeter, perhaps less a whore and more a woman who was greatly in love. Sometimes I wonder if I focus so much on the bad so as to stamp out the good times that we also shared.

No, damn it! I know what she was, what she is. The good times are the illusion, not what happened later on. Love is an illusion. And I know a way to prove it.

……………….

There she is. Satsuki. Apparently, Cale saved her from Sekhmet. I wonder if Sekhmet is even alive, not that I truly care. Ah, and here comes the scarred warrior. I know how this will play. She will tell him that it was good while it lasted, but now she never wants to see him again. His love will mean nothing to her.

There now, she is talking to him. Yet, he does not have the look of a man being rejected. Damn! I can only hear the murmur of voices, perhaps closer will help. Ah, yes, now I can hear them. Tell him, whore. You are no different than she.

"I love you, Satsuki. Please always remember that."

Now she will crush him.

"I love you too, my dark warlord."

What? How can this be! Does she truly love him? NO! There is no such thing as real love, I should know…

"_What do you want now?" she demanded, as she watched Dais enter her temple. _

"_I want a straight answer from you," he said, stopping a few feet from her. _

_Looking into her eyes, he catches the faint image of a man, but dismisses it as the lights playing tricks. _

"_Did you ever love me?" he asked._

"_Love?" she sneered. Laughing coldly, she turned away from him. "There is no such things as love. You were a good fuck, no more."_

………………………

Because of you/I try my hardest just to forget everything

………………………

I don't know what to believe any more. I was so sure that Kayra loved me. Yet, love must exist. How else could you explain how two people who are enemies could find enjoyment in each other's arms? Sigh. There is one way to find out what truly happened in those last days. It is time to return.

…………………….

Arriving outside the Dynasty Palace, Dais waits for the guards to notice that he is there. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dais is sighted and taken by guard into what was formally known as the throne room. Waiting, Dais closes his eyes.

Hearing the soft step of someone coming, Dais opens his eye and watches as the woman that has consumed his ever waking moment since he first left walks toward him. Gone was her armor. Instead, she is wearing a noble robe, as befitting her new role as leader.

"You've come to turn yourself in?" she asks, raising a brow.

"I come seeking the truth," he replies.

"Truth?" she asks, taking a step toward the Warlord of Illusion. "What does a servant of Talpa know of truth?"

"Kayra, I am not a stranger to you," says Dais, taking a step toward the dark haired woman before him.

"I know that," she says. "We both served Talpa for a time."

"No, it's more than that," he says. "Wasn't it?"

"You turned from me, remember?" Kayra asks, glancing away for a moment.

"No, you turned from me," he says. "I loved you and you told me that love doesn't exist."

"I never said that!" she cried, turning back to her former lover with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you did. The night before Anubus died," continues Dais.

"That wasn't me," she says, shaking her head sadly. "Badamon had taken me over."

"Badamon?" he says, thunderstruck.

"Yes," she replies with a nod.

For a moment, the two former lovers say nothing to each other. Not able to take the silence any more, Lady Kayra signals one of the guards.

"You must pay for your crimes against the Dynasty," Kayra says formally.

"Is that all I am to you now?" he asks, feeling the guard bind his wrists behind him, though his eye never left the woman in front of him. "A criminal?"

"You are more to me than you will ever know," she replies. "Perhaps, one day, after you have served your time, you will know just how much."

Nodding his head, Dais turns and walks away with the guard. As he walks from the woman that he once loved and still does, a ray of hope shines in his heart.

Because of you

…………………………

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: All song lyrics come from "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson_**


End file.
